Más vale tarde que nunca
by Paladium
Summary: Más vale tarde que nunca, decía un refrán muggle. Lucius no confiaba mucho en lo muggles y sus frases idiotas, pero debía admitir que tenían razón por una vez. SS/LM


Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. Miento, la idea es mía. ¡ Disfrútenla!

* * *

><p>Más vale tarde que nunca:<p>

Le miré desde la fría habitación de San Mungo. Severus, Severus, Severus… Me recliné en el asiento, dejando de lado por un momento la estúpida compostura de los Malfoy, para mirarle mejor. El Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto, Potter lo había matado hacía apenas dos días, y Snape ya se encontraba en San Mungo, en calidad de héroe de guerra.

Observé el pelo grasiento, la prominente nariz y la piel tan pálida que tenía. Entrar en su habitación privada había sido difícil, más aún esquivar a esos dos aurores que se apostaban a cada lado de la puerta, vigilando al enfermo. Suspiré, esperando que se despertara, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de preocupación. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto al llevarlo directamente a una cita privada con la Muerte?

Recordé cómo había empezado toda aquella locura: apenas éramos dos críos en Hogwarts. Severus sabía de mi matrimonio concertado con Narcisa cuando comenzamos esa relación clandestina, y aunque nunca hemos hablado de ello, ni antes ni después de mi boda, sé que esperaba que yo le declarara mis sentimientos, cogiéramos las maletas y nos fuéramos de Inglaterra, fuera de la influencia del Señor Tenebroso, lejos de todos los que conocíamos y empezáramos una nueva vida. Severus era idealista. Pero yo no.

Así que me quedé, y conocí en mi propia piel el amor. Rompí mis reglas, las reglas de Lucius Malfoy, por él, y me enamoré. Narcisa lo sabía, lo supo desde el principio, y ambos acordamos en el acta matrimonial una amistad y un trato cordial para con el otro. Ella no se opuso a la idea de seguir viendo a Severus, con todas las implicaciones que eso llevaba, pero él… Él era harina de otro costal.

Severus no quiso ser _el segundo plato de nadie_, según sus propias palabras, y pasó de amante a amigo rápidamente. Nos hicimos mortífagos, llevamos una vida desenfrenada, mientras ambos escalamos rápidamente en la jerarquía de la orden tenebrosa, ganándonos el respeto de todos. Durante un tiempo estuvimos borrachos, ciegos por el poder que conseguíamos.

Y al momento siguiente todo se tornó oscuro y deprimente. Narcisa quedó embarazada de Draco, mi primogénito y heredero, Severus comenzó a arriesgarse en su trabajo de espía y finalmente, ocurrió lo que nadie se esperaba: el Señor Tenebroso cayó. Horror y desesperación entre todos los compañeros, muchos fueron a Azkaban, pero yo jugué bien mis cartas, conté una historia de medias verdades y mentiras y salvé mi fortuna, mi apellido y a mi familia.

Severus no tuvo ningún problema, estando en las faldas de Dumbledore, y hubo un tiempo indeterminado donde apenas nos vimos. Casi catorce años, donde perdí el contacto con el hombre que amaba y me acostumbré a mi insulsa vida en el Ministerio. Siempre hubo ese tira y afloja con Dumbledore, que parecía pensar que Severus no necesitaba hablar conmigo para nada, y esa pasividad por parte de Snape, que se limitaba a mirarme de lejos.

Durante esos años intenté con todas mis fuerzas mantener mi cabeza siempre en funcionamiento, procurando no pensar demasiado en la muda certeza de que Severus nos estaba traicionando, de que _me_ estaba traicionando. Dolía pensar aquello, y aún en la actualidad seguía doliéndome.

El Señor Tenebroso regresó, y mi querido Draco ya era casi un hombre. Esta vez, sin embargo, no hubo ese fervor, esa ansia por volver a su servicio. Comprendía finalmente que ya no era sólo mi vida la que corría peligro, sino la de mi familia. Severus regresó también, y con él volvieron las charlas y la antigua amistad. Pero ya no era lo mismo; cada vez que él se iba aparecía la maldita ansiedad y aquella duda que me comía por dentro, de no saber si sería la última vez que lo vería.

Las dudas hacia su lealtad eran palpables en el aire en cada reunión que el Lord convocaba, y Bellatrix no hacía más que exacerbarla con sus paranoias. Los fracasos de Severus comenzaron a ser cada vez más evidentes, pero supo mantener su puesto: traía información de la Orden del Fénix, sí, pero todo a medias. No cayó en desgracia, al contrario que yo, que fui a dar directo a Azkaban.

Y, al final, Severus volvió a salvarnos el pellejo, a mí y a mi familia. Un golpe redondo para él el llevarse el mérito de matar a Dumbledore. Y volvió el reinado del terror, pero esta vez era diferente; no fue placentero, ni mínimamente soportable. Severus se convirtió en la mano derecha del Lord, callando de golpe las habladurías y los falsos rumores sobre su traición, y a mí me tocó la peor parte del asunto: alojé a mi Señor en mi casa, dejé que torturara a Draco, me quitó mi varita y me humilló hasta la indecencia.

Pero al menos Severus estaba bien, el chico Potter todavía tenía una mínima oportunidad de salvarnos de esa vida y mi familia seguía viva. Y llegó el día decisivo, a primeros de Mayo. Potter estaba en el castillo, mi Amo tenía su ejército preparado para atacar. Pero Severus no apareció por ningún lado, y cuando creí finalmente que estaba muerto, llegó.

El Lord le buscaba, y por la cara que había puesto el monstruo yo sabía lo que le esperaba en la casa de los Gritos. Le conté, le susurré un 'no vayas', pero me calló con un beso: el primero desde hacía veinte años. En su rostro había una calma extraña, parecía que nadie ni nada podría sacarlo de ese trance.

Le observé entrar, antes de volver a mi puesto, intentando esconder todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Narcisa me consoló silenciosamente; ella había mantenido a la familia unida durante todo el año anterior, ella había tomado mi lugar al mando de la familia, y yo no me sentía mal con ese cambio.

Todo lo demás fue bastante extraño: un primer asalto, la retirada de las tropas del Lord, la ansiedad por saber si Draco estaba vivo o no, Potter muriendo en el bosque prohibido, mi esposa traicionando al Lord al mentirle sobre el estado del niño dorado, su mágica resurrección y el combate entre Potter y el Señor Tenebroso.

Recordé haber sentido mi corazón romperse en dos al escuchar el emotivo discurso de Potter sobre las varitas, y finalmente, sobre la verdadera lealtad de Severus. El chico dejó claro que Snape estaba muerto, que todo lo que había hecho había sido guiado por el arrepentimiento y la fuerte amistad que tenía con Lily Potter. El Lord había muerto y yo había quedado completamente desamparado.

La cita con el tribunal estaba fijada para dentro de dos semanas; me juzgarían a mí y a mi familia. Mi rostro se ensombreció por un momento antes de ver cómo Severus comenzaba a moverse por primera vez desde que Nagini le atacara. Su cuello seguía vendado, y parecía incapaz de moverse, pero después de un rápido reconocimiento a la habitación, me miró.

- Hola, Lucius.- su voz no sonaba bien, de ninguna manera, pero no comenté sobre eso. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza como saludo, mientras le miraba. Los medimagos le habían salvado, aunque hubo momentos de absoluta tristeza en los que pensé que moriría. Recobré la compostura, irguiéndome en mi asiento: las heridas de mi cuerpo ya habían sanado, y con un golpe de suerte, había conseguido una varita nueva.

- Snape.- sentí ganas de lanzarme a él y abrazarle, pero me contuve. Así no actúa un Malfoy. Sonreí, enseñando los blancos dientes, y añadí en tono jocoso.- Pareces tener un cupo ilimitado de vidas.

- Suerte, más bien.- rebatió él. No pude negarlo, Severus tenía suerte, mucha suerte. O quizás era sólo su inteligente cerebro trabajando a toda prisa para esquivar el abrazo de la Muerte otra vez. Seguí hablando, sabiendo que pronto llegaría el niño Potter a deshacerse en disculpas por su deplorable comportamiento.

- Muy astuto por tu parte el beberte el antídoto antes de entrar en la casa de los Gritos.- Según oí, le habían encontrado medio muerto y con unas cantidades ingentes de antídoto contra veneno de serpientes en su organismo. Severus sonrió con ironía, antes de decir:

- Muy tonto arriesgarlo todo a una carta.- Le dio un acceso de tos, y mi mano se deslizó discretamente por debajo de las mantas blancas, hasta tomar la suya. Acerqué mi rostro hasta el suyo y le susurré al oído:

- Me alegra que estés vivo, Sev.- Observé cómo sonreía suavemente ante la mención de su apodo, mientras yo le imitaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le llamaba Sev…

Le miré convaleciente, y acerqué mi boca a la suya. Y entonces entró Potter. Me levanté con rapidez, sin apartar la mirada de Severus, y me despedí de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Miré con frialdad a Potter, mientras sentía unas atroces ganas de echarle de la habitación a patadas y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tal y como había predicho, llegué a escuchar lo que sería el principio de una larga disculpa.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron en una nebulosa: volví a la Mansión Malfoy con mi familia, reconstruimos la vivienda entre los tres, y luego hubo un período de tiempo en el que me encerré en mi estudio con una copa de whisky de fuego, a reflexionar sobre la vida que llevaba. Había malgastado mi vida con una persona que no amaba, fingiendo amistad con otra a la que sí amaba. Draco ya era mayor, pensé, comprendería la situación.

Y llegó el día del juicio: no supe a qué más aferrarme salvo la momentánea traición de Narcisa, y nunca creí que eso fuera a ser suficiente para contentar al juzgado. Y entonces llegó Severus, para defendernos a capa y espada si era necesario. Sonreí internamente, mientras escuchaba sus argumentos: podía poner la mano en el fuego a que la mayoría de lo que Severus había dicho en nuestra defensa era completamente mentira.

Pero no importó, la mentira fue convincente y nadie se paró a pensar; estaban ante un héroe de guerra. Sonreí abiertamente cuando el jurado cerró la sesión con un 'Se declara a los acusados inocentes', y pude levantarme de esa silla con cadenas. Esperé junto a mi familia a que el jurado desalojara la sala, mientras Severus se sentaba en uno de los bancos del jurado. La venda seguía en el cuello, según comprobé, y Snape no parecía estar del todo bien.

Miré a mi alrededor alegremente, mientras la puerta se cerraba con una sonido sordo: Draco y Narcisa agradecieron a Snape por la defensa, y con una simple mirada que le lancé a mi esposa, ésta se llevó a Draco fuera de la sala. Me acerqué hasta Severus y me puse de rodillas, para estar a su altura. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, y pude leer el alivio en sus ojos: Severus podía ser el hombre más enigmático y misterioso del mundo, pero yo conocía cada pequeño defecto y cada manía.

- Malfoy.- saludó Severus. Otra vez, su voz volvía a ser un susurro suave y profundo. Le sonreí abiertamente, sin frialdad ni sarcasmo, sólo una sonrisa sincera.

- Severus.- acorté la distancia entre nuestros labios y le besé con toda la pasión retenida por veinte años. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura al notar que me correspondía con la misma intensidad, y sonreí dentro del beso. Severus se separó poco a poco, mirándome con una sonrisa suave en los labios.- Te amo.- le susurré con un nudo en la garganta, mientras me sentaba a su lado. Fue la primera vez que lo decía de veinte años.

- Y yo a ti.- Severus borró su sonrisa de los labios y se alejó de mí. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.- Pero no quiero que vuelvas a besarme mientras estés casado con Narcisa.

- Lo sé.- me acerqué a Severus y pasé un brazo por su hombro, antes de decirle confidencialmente.- Tendrás los papeles dentro de poco.- Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, y después de una sonrisa de agradecimiento, fui a reunirme con mi familia.

Pasó casi un mes hasta que me aparecí al final de la calle de las Hilanderas. Los papeles del divorcio estaban debidamente resguardados en mi bolsillo derecho. La calle seguía igual de sucia y lamentable que la primera vez que estuve allí, cuando, al igual que esta vez, me pregunté cómo podía Severus haber salido de semejante vertedero muggle.

Con mi bastón empuñado en la mano izquierda comencé a caminar hacia la última casa de la calle sin prisas. Severus sabía que yo estaba allí, y debía darle tiempo para prepararse. Cinco angustiosos minutos después, golpeé la puerta con mi bastón, esperando impaciente a que Severus abriera la puerta.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Severus me analizó con la mirada, antes de abrirme la puerta para entrar. Ambos nos quedamos parados en mitad del andrajoso y oscuro salón de su casa, demasiado cerca como para tocarnos, demasiado lejos como para besarnos. Lancé los papeles en la mesita frente al sofá y Severus dirigió su oscura mirada al documento.

Mis manos se posaron en su cintura, mientras le besaba gentilmente. Cerré los ojos, profundizando el beso, mientras sentía los brazos de Sev pasando por mis hombros. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco del cuello de Severus, mientras me besaba en la línea de la mandíbula. Escuché su voz cerca de mi oído, mientras decía:

- Dumbledore pensó que si te alejaba de mí, yo dejaría de quererte.- Sonreí con ironía, maldiciendo al anciano en mi cabeza, mientras le susurraba:

- Al parecer se equivocó.

- Sí, se equivocó. Te amo, Lucius.- mi respuesta quedó ahogada en su boca, mientras me apretaba más contra Severus. Veinte años habían hecho falta para que me diera cuenta de mi error. Aunque, como decía un refrán muggle, _más vale tarde que nunca._


End file.
